Their Path
by aam tempe
Summary: Nona 'tidak tahu siapa' itu, pasti Ada di sekitarnya. Mana mungkin dia hantu. Mana mungkin dia youkai. Mana mungkin dia Sadako. Kalau dia Sadako bagaimana? Mungkin Kalau Sadakonya perempuan, aku akan cabut paku di kepalanya.
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Lama tidak mampir.

Saya sebenarnya ingin mencoba publish lewat HP. Dan kalau berhasil, kenapa saya tidak coba ini dari dulu?!

Ekhem... Ini masih prolog. Dan sangat pendek.

Saya senang bisa menulis lagi.  
Silahkan dinikmati!^.^

* * *

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Typo(s), AU, OOC, rate M (?) atau T (semi M)

Don't like? Never read!

* * *

"APA?" Mata Naruto nyaris keluar. "KAU MENIDURI SESEORANG?" Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Lalu matanya mengisyaratkan tatapan terkejut. Sejumlah uang receh berceceran saat si kuning membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tadinya, ia bermaksud meredam teriakannya yang nyaring dan nyaris meledakkan gendang telinga seseorang yang duduk lesu di sampingnya. Tapi gemerincing koin justru mengundang pandangan beberapa pengunjung yang menikmati makan siang mereka di Ichiraku. Seorang disebelahnya memutar bola mata. Seharusnya rekannya tidak begitu terkejut saat pemuda raven bilang bahwa semalam dia habis 'Bergulat'.

"Bukannya itu sudah biasa, Sas?" Naruto bertanya. Ia kembali menyantap ramen yang ke-sebelas.

"Dan untuk hal yang sudah biasa, seharusnya kau tidak se-syok itu, _Dobe_." Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' memutar arah pandangnya. Beberapa pelayan sibuk menulis pesanan.

Ichiraku selalu ramai saat jam istirahat. Tidak hanya Mahasiswa, tapi murid dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas bahkan dasar pun sering menikmati menu makanan di sana. Sasuke tidak senang keramaian. Tapi si kuning sangat senang. Kalau Sasuke bisa menahannya sendirian, tentu saja dia tidak ingin berepot-repot menunggu si _dobe_ sampai berjam-jam. Setidaknya, ia harus berbagi dan mencari solusi. Walaupun meminta bantuan pada Naruto sama saja dengan menghambur-hambur waktu dan uang. Naruto adalah _dobe_, tentu saja.

Mata Sasuke menangkap seorang gadis yang baru saja mengantar hidangan ke bangku di sudut ruangan. Dua orang _client_ yang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Seorang gadis berambut indigo menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Dan seorang pria berambut coklat tampak seperti sedang memohon-mohon.

_Ketahuan selingkuh,huh?_ Dia menyeringai. Melihat pasangan kekasih yang tidak akur, selalu memberikan hiburan tersendiri. Tangannya memegang pipi sebelah kanan. Di sana, Sakura pernah menampar pemuda Uchiha itu. Di sana, ayahnya menambah warna merah bekas tangan Sakura.

Relasi bisnis antara Uchiha dan Haruno terputus. Fasilitas mewah terputus. Undangan pesta ulang tahun Kiba seolah kesempatan untuk sedikit bernafas. Melepas stres. Dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan nona 'tidak tahu siapa' dan pada akhirnya pula dia menjadi seperti ini. Seperti pemuda kehilangan akal dan berminat mengadakan sayembara pencarian nona 'tidak tahu siapa'.

_ck!_ _memalukan. Uchiha pertama yang kehilangan harga diri dihadapan diri sendiri adalah Uchiha Sasuke_. Pikirnya.

Sadar ia telah melamun cukup lama, mata _onyx_nya kembali berkeliling mencari pelayan yang senggang. Seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum. Gadis itu berkacamata. Dia memakai seragam yang sama persis dengan karyawan yang lainnya. Hanya saja roknya terlihat tidak wajar. Seperti sengaja dipotong sehingga berbeda dari ukuran normal pelayan lainnya.

Saat itu pula, tangan Sasuke terangkat.  
"Kopi." Sasuke bilang.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu berjalan ke ruang belakang.  
Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengulangi gerakan terkejutnya. Tidak lupa dengan uang receh berisik yang tercecer. Alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Kau...sinting."

Naruto nyengir lalu duduk menghadap si _raven_.  
"Aku sedang belajar akting. Besok ada syuting drama. Dan lagi-lagi aku kebagian _scene_ tolol yang menyebabkan image coolku nyaris seperti koin-koin itu. Berantakan!" Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya. Tampak terlihat manis dan sedikit lucu.

_What the hell?_

Sasuke mendecih. Sebelum pada akhirnya secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul terhidang di hadapannya.  
"Thanks," ucapnya. Si pelayan cantik tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata. Naruto menggerutu sebal.

"Err... O iya... Memangnya siapa rekan 'gulat' mu tadi malam? Tidak biasanya kau meneleponku disiang bolong, merayuku dengan puluhan porsi ramen, dan kau datang dengan penampilanmu yang sangat mirip penyihir kejam yang kehilangan sapu terbang. Apa kau Meniduri... Nenek Tsunade?" Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mata tanpa pupil. Dan otomatis satu pukulan yang cukup keras menuking menjatuhi kepalanya. Si pirang mengaduh. Lalu menatap tajam sahabatnya yang mulai menyeruput kopi kesukaannya. Kopi hitam tanpa gula.

_kopi kakek-kakek_. Batin Naruto sinis.  
Sasuke menghela nafas. Setelah itu melirik Naruto yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Otak-ku masih pada tempatnya."ia bilang.  
"Terlebih, aku mentraktirmu tidak gratis." Lanjut Sasuke. Seringai menyebalkan tampak di bibirnya saat muka Naruto mendadak pucat. ia melihat puluhan mangkuk ramen dan mengeluarkan dompetnya yang hanya berisi dua lembar kertas.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sedang tidak punya uang."

"Kalau begitu gunakan otakmu saat kau bicara,"

"Oke oke, apa masalahnya? dan siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto. Mata birunya masih melirik cemas tumpukan mangkuk kosong di sampingnya.

_Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ buruk. Aku sedang tidak punya uang. Dan perutku masih muat untuk dua sampai tiga mangkuk lagi. Kesempatan adalah kesempatan. Mendengar si teme curhat juga adalah keajaiban. ckckck _tanpa sadar Naruto terkekeh.

"Justru itu masalahnya." Sasuke memegang celananya yang terasa sempit saat ia membayangkan situasi semalam. Lampu temaram, bau alkohol yang menyengat, kepala yang terasa berat, suara desahan seorang gadis, lalu wangi vanilla yang manis, ugh... Tentu saja ia tidak melupakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa terhimpit.  
"Aku tidak tahu dia."

Naruto tersenyum. Ah, tidak! menyeringai.  
"Katakan kalau dia bukan Deidara."

_Death glare!_

"Hn. Kau ingin kubunuh?" Sasuke tidak main-main. Lagi pula, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Dia terlihat sangat menderita. Mukanya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan lagi ada apa dengan tangannya? Ia merasa seolah kedua tangan itu memiliki otak sendiri. Mengetuk-ngetuk meja, bergerak lamban ke arah bawah, dan hampir saja dia melakukan pemuasan diri dikerumunan orang!

_ini gila! aku rasa gadis itu sudah memberikanku suntikan hormon secara berlebihan. ya! aku tidak mungkin semudah ini sampai-sampai mau b_er-onani di sini. pikir Sasuke.

Matanya beralih pada Naruto yang masih terdiam menunggu jawabannya dengan satu alis terangkat.  
"Aku tidak ingat."  
_Namanya, rupanya. Yang kuingat_ _satu-satunya adalah... Desahannya_. Lanjutnya dalam hati._ Ugh!Sial! milikku terbangun._

Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sasuke meremas celananya dengan wajah berkeringat.  
"Kau ingin aku-haha me-hahaaha.."

"Diam dan teruskan bicaramu dengan benar kalau kau...isssh tidak Mau- ishhhh aku ugh meninggalkanmu dengan tagihan bekas kau makan." Sasuke mengancam ditengah desisan dan erangannya. Selanjutnya, dia berdiri.

Dia harus cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi. Naruto mengkatup mulutnya dan tertawa keras saat Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

* * *

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Saya update. Mohon maaf karena telah melaikan fanfic ini.

Terimakasih juga telah membaca dan mereview. Saya senang fanfic saya mendapat respon positive. Saya meminta maaf juga kalau chapter ini mengecewakan.

* * *

Disclaimer

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Tyoo, OoC, alur cepat, pendek,boringness inside.

* * *

_Sasuke merasakan sentuhan jemari terperangkap pada helaian rambutnya. Ia meringis. Jari-jari gadis itu boleh saja ramping dan terasa lemah. Tapi begitu dengan tiba-tiba rambutnya terjambak, oh _hell_! Jangan bercanda. Jika Sasuke tidak mengikuti pergerakan tangan gadis itu, barangkali sebagian rambutnya akan botak._

_Tiba- tiba Sasuke melenguh. Suara merdu terdengar tepat ditelinganya. Pipi hangat gadis itu bergesekan dengan pipi dingin miliknya._

_Bau alkohol tercium. Kali ini hidung Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibir kenyal milik gadis itu._

_Sasuke mendesis kala saat bersamaan miliknya terasa dihimpit. Terasa sakit. Tapi dia menyadari bukan hanya dia yang merasakan sakit. Seseorang dengan deru nafas dan desahan lirih di bawahnya pun sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Onyx terbuka. Sinar rembulan dari celah tirai menerobos masuk. Ruangan itu remang. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu pasti dimana sekarang ia berada._

_Ia menghela nafas. Kepalanya sangat sakit._

_Uchiha yang kelelahan terlalu malas untuk sekedar menggeser tubuhnya._

_Jadi, dia biarkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungil gadis di bawahnya._

_Sekilas dia mencium aroma rambut gadis itu._

_Lavender._

_Siapa gadis itu?_

* * *

Sasuke, apa kau yakin ini bukanlah hal yang memalukan?

Sasuke menatap wajahnya pada cermin besar toilet. Keringat membasahi seluruh permukaan mukanya.

Pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

_Hal gila macam apa ini?_

_Apa yang sedang terjadi pada _adikku_?_

_kenapa ia se-sinting si _dobe_?_

_dan lagi lagi. Siapa gadis yang tidur denganku?_

_Hm... Aku harus mencari tahu. Ya. Aku harus datang kerumah Kiba dan menanyakan siapa saja gadis yang datang pada pesta pembawa sial itu? _

_Ne, ini lucu. Tapi sepertinya aku akan bermain _detective- detective_ bohongan._

_Grrrhh! bisakah kau tenang, _adik_ sialan!_ tangan Sasuke meremas celana miliknya.

Lalu dengan langkah tergesa dia kembali memasuki kamar mandi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Damn it!_ Aku harus membenturkan kepalaku keras-keras. Aku yakin pasti beberapa saraf otakku rusak. Atau aku harus menjauhi dobe._

_Dobe_ dengan virus ke_dobe_-annya mungkin saja menular. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati.

Kepalanya menengadah. Langit- langit toilet berwarna merah putih dengan dekorasi petak-petak seperti papan catur. Ada perasaan janggal disana. Seingatnya, langit-langit toilet restaurant Ichiraku berwarna putih. Mungkin karena kepalanya sedang tidak beres. Karena itu, semua yang Ia lihat menjadi sama tidak beresnya.

Kembali ia memejamkan mata berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan _bebannya_. Tapi selalu saat dia hampir sampai, gerakannya terhenti. Ia berdiri. Menaikan celana lalu berlari menuju cermin besar.

Tangannya meninju tembok di samping cermin. Darah mengalir. Sepertinya ia mengalami stres ringan.

Semenjak tadi pagi saat dia terbangun, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Dan saat bayangan besar miliknya di cermin menampakkan beberapa kiss mark merah di bagian leher dan dadanya.

_Siapa yang melakukan ini?_

_Berengsek! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!_

_Kenapa otakku menjadi semesum ini?_

_Lagi pula...Uchiha tidak pernah beronani_.

_Setidaknya tidak di toilet restoran dengan suara cekikikan perempuan diluar sana. Plus ini siang bolong_.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjambak rambutnya.

* * *

"Maaf Hinata. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengundangmu. Hanya saja pesta ulang tahunku khusus untuk orang dewasa." sebisa mungkin Kiba memelankan suaranya. Gadis yang menjadi teman bicaranya diam. Sebenarnya, pemuda Inuzuka itu lebih merasa bermonolog daripada berdialog dengan Hinata.

Sejak Hinata datang, ia sudah tertelungkup di atas meja. Satu pack tisu ada di samping kanan gadis itu. Setengah _pack_ dia genggam ditangannya. Dan sebagian menggunung di hadapan mereka sebagai tisu lembab yang kusut bekas air mata dan air hidung si gadis mungil.

Kiba menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Saat bertanya pada Ayame, pelayan tetap di Ichiraku. Ayame bilang Hinata sudah datang dari beberapa jam lalu. Ramen yang ada di samping Hinata bahkan sudah sedingin es.

Mungkin Hinata memang marah. Hinata tidak pernah mendiamkan Kiba seperti saat ini.

Kiba membenturkan keningnya frustrasi. Permintaan maaf sudah keluar berkali-kali. Tapi Hinata masih tertelungkup.

"Semalam a-aku d-datang ke pesta Kiba-_kun._" pada akhirnya, Hinata menengadah.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat muka Hinata yang sangat kusut. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Hidungnya berair tapi dengan sigap tisu yang berada ditanggan gadis itu melap habis cairan hidungnya. Kemudian Hinata berdiri. Air mata menitik.

Decitan kursi terdengar. Kiba menatap Hinata kebingungan .

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku minum air putih."

Tangan Hinata meremas ujung roknya.

Tapi sekarang Hinata tahu air yang diminumnya bukanlah air putih.

Hinata membungkuk sejenak.

Lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

* * *

Pintu terbuka. Mata bengkak Hinata membulat. Hinata kesulitan menelan ludah. Pikirannya yang kacau menjadi sangat kacau.

Dihadapannya seorang pria tengah memejamkan mata. Dengan suara suara aneh dan tangan yang sibuk memainkan organ vital miliknya.

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya Ia ingin berlari saat pertama kali pintunya terbuka. Tapi kakinya sulit digerakan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Mulutnya juga terasa kering.

Ia juga ingin menutup mata dan sedang berusaha untuk menutup mata tapi... Raut muka si pemuda saat sedang bermain, ah ! mempermainkan barang mainannya begitu- err membuatnya penasaran.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Apa yang nanti akan terjadi?

Pada akhirnya tidak tahu mengapa, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia tunggu. Ia berdiri. Keringat mengalir deras. Ujung baju Hinata kusut karena Hinata memerintilnya terlalu keras.

Sementara itu, di depannya, suara si pemuda semakin ramai.

Tiba-tiba permainannya terhenti. Sasuke merasa sedang diperhatikan. Karena itu dia berhenti.

Sampai perlahan kelopak matanya menampakkan _onyks_.

Seorang gadis mungil berdiri di ambang pintu. Bajunya bergetar. Mata anehnya berkedip kedip.

"_Go-gomen, ne_." Gadis itu bilang.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Terlebih saat ini tubuhnya sangat lemah dan bergetar hebat.

Pemuda di depannya mendecak.

Tuhan pasti sedang tertawa.

"Hn." hanya itu tanggapannya. Sasuke dengan santai melepas pegangannya pada _mainan_ itu.

Lalu berjalan melalui gadis yang masih mematung.

Mata hitamnya beredar pada sudut sudut toilet. Beberapa anak remaja tengah berdadan di depan cermin besar.

_Ck! _

_Salah masuk toilet_.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Walaupun dia tahu ini sedikit keluar dari karakternya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa panas dan warna pink sialan dari pipinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dia duduk disebelah Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke harap Kali ini si pirang sedang tidak berlatih akting. Karena Sasuke benar-benar ingin Naruto sinting.

"Kau kenapa Lagi?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto hanya terkikik lalu dengan gerakan kepalanya, dia menunjuk gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Aku mengerjai pelayan itu." Jawabnya.

"Namanya Tayuya. Pelayan baru."

Jelas si kuning.

"Hn."

Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik.

Pikirannya terasa melayang-layang.

Dia sedang sibuk dengan perasaan dongkolnya. Tangannya menggosok-gosok kedua pipi pucatnya. Dia merasa pipinya masih panas dan geli. Mungkin Kalau seorang Uchiha bisa _blushing_, dia sedang _blushing_ saat ini.

Tck!

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah keluar?"

Naruto bilang. Deretan giginya membentuk cengiran.

Sasuke tahu ini bukanlah sesuatu yang disebut perhatian. Dan...

Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal itu dari _dobe_.

Sebuah _issue_ gila selalu berdekatan dengan mereka. Sasuke memang dekat dengan Naruto. Segalanya selalu dilakukan bersama.

Dari tidur, sampai mandi. Tapi kedekatan seperti itu tidak pernah disengaja. Dan sesuatu yang tidak disengaja itu pada akhirnya harus berakhir saat Mikoto dan pisau mengkilatnya menyentuh Leher kedua pemuda itu.

"Hm. Masih terpejara."

Jawabnya. Naruto menganga.

"Maksudmu kau hampir setengah jam di toilet dan kau tidak mengeluarkannya sama sekali? Setetespun?!" Naruto berteriak. Sekali lagi orang-orang menatap ke arah mereka. Terutama pada seseorang yang di teriaki Naruto.

Cekikikan terdengar dari beberapa gadis remaja yang duduk di samping mereka.

"Hentikan aktingmu, _dobe_!" Sasuke memelototi Naruto.

Kali ini si kuning benar-benar membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut.

"Aku sedang tidak berekting! maksudku, aku saja bisa berona-"

Tangan Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto sebelum mulutnya berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat vulgar.

"Jangan berusaha mempermalukanku, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." suara itu dingin. Naruto menjadi bungkam. Jika sudah begini, Naruto harus membungkam bibirnya sekarang juga.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada gadis _indigo_ yang keluar toilet. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Muka gadis itu berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"_**Dobe**_, kau kenal gadis itu?"

* * *

Hi! Maaf saya telat update! Saya kehilangan plooooot! Dan lihatkan? Mungkin chapter ini terasa memaksa. Kukuku

saya memang tidak pandai menulis ff yang panjang dan itulah kenapa saya tidak suka multichap#plak

Jadi, ada yang ingin mengajukan saran? Silahkan tulis lewat PM atau review :

**Balasan review**

_**Guest1**_

Saya tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat reviewnya kamu. Hihi terima kasih sudah mereview #pelukerat

**_Guest2_**

Terima kasih sudah mereview. Saya rasa ff ini tidak akan terlalu banyak chapter. Mungkin chapter Depan tamat. Hihi

**_Angelina Jolie_**

Tebak apa? Kamu satu-satunya orang yang menebak siapa cowok berambut coklat dengan tepat! Yeee!#kasihhadiahsebuahkecupan

**_Farla_**

Terima kasih sudah rnr. Ini lanjutannya

**_Lilac_**

Kamu lucu deh#peluklikac

Hn... Ini lanjutannya! Terima Kasih rnr nya!

**_Uu_**

Iya Sasuke Emang pervet#sharingan!

Ini lanjutannya. Maaf bila mengecewakan.:)

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)


End file.
